Current folding mobile phone generally employs two independent display panels, one of the display panels is used as an inner screen of the mobile phone, and the other display panel is used as an outer screen of the mobile phone. Each of the two independent display panels comprises a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched in between the pair of the substrates, and the liquid crystal layer does not emit light. Therefore, a user may obtain basic information such as current time and caller identification from the outer screen even if the user does not open the folding mobile phone.
However, since the current folding mobile phone employs two independent display panels, the cost of the mobile phone is high. Furthermore, the whole thickness of the mobile phone is high since each of the two independent display panels comprises two substrates. Thus, it will not satisfy the lightening and thinning trend.